creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:LeoHateDispenser96
Info personali Mi chiamo Leonardo, Roma, 17 anni. Mi piace scrivere racconti Horror e adoro in gran modo la musica, soprattutto l'Heavy Metal. Cercherò di traumatizzarvi con qualche storiella o qualche leggenda/anneddoto agghiacciante di mia conoscenza. Non sono un tipo normale, per niente, di conseguenza se parlate con me dovrete avere a che fare con la mia misantropia, perversione, e soprattutto irascibilità. Sono un tipo abbastanza spinoso, è facile che tu possa rimanere insultato da qualche mia citazione. Il fatto che odi rapportarmi con le persone dipende da diversi fattori, cazzi miei insomma. Ho una mente devastata senza essermi mai fatto di droghe, e ne sono ben consapevole. '' ''Mie opere Cane Nero - Analisi del leggendario e tenebroso Black Dog scritta da me, con tanto di avvistamenti, testimonianze, descrizione etc. Verme Iena - Analisi del VermeHyena (o Iena) scritta da me, con avvistamenti reali, ipotesi scientifico/religiose etc. Poltregeist - Analisi dei Poltregeist scritta da me (1) I ruderi di Ciampino - Storia vera su degli avvistamenti e altro in delle case bombardate abbastanze vicine alla mia città Parco degli Acquedotti - Storia e testimonianze sulle sette di Satanisti che si radunano di notte nel luogo Ode al Maligno - Piccola messa nera Il Rifiutato - Analisi del fantasma di un uomo morto per amore che ancora cerca e brama la sua amata (1) = C'è anche un altro articolo chiamato Poltregeist scritto da un altro utente niubbo, il mio è Poltegeist, a causa di un errore di battitura di distrazione Intendi copiare il mio materiale? Io ci ho messo molto tempo e fatica, ho dovuto metterci fantasia e anche trovare notizie in siti accessibili limitamente. Se vuoi farlo sei un fallito privo di idee, e non dovresti manco stare a scrivere ste robe, non ti serve! Ma siccome i coglioni stanno ovunque, ho firmato ogni mio articolo e ho anche fatto dei backup postati su altri siti. Di conseguenza, se copiate la gente si accorgerà del vostro plagio, e ci fate una gran figura di merda! Non c'è motivo di copiare, il divertimento sta proprio nel scrivere, inventare o prendere informazioni! Progetti Farò una specie di "Pokèdex" di creature oscure e leggendarie, con tanto di avvistamenti (reali e presi da siti anche non italiani), anatomia e caratteristiche. Parlerò inoltre anche di alcuni luoghi reali, spesso vicini alla mia residenza, dove accadono o son accaduti fatti insoliti e tenebrosi, anche questi reali e presi da informazioni vere. Per adesso, è tutto! Contatti esterni Per il mio profilo di FB chiedere in privato Il mio canale principale attuale di youtube (che probabilmente ricreerò) Il mio canale da 800 iscritti che adesso non esiste più Altro mio canale con 1230 iscritti anch'esso perso causa Copy right Musica Generi che adoro: Death Metal, Doom Metal, Black Metal, Depressive Black Metal, Depressive Suicidal Black Metal, Industrial Metal, Nu Metal, Alternative Metal, Gothic Metal, Thrash Metal, Brutal Death Metal, Deathcore, Brutalcore, Dark, Dark-wave, Gothic Rock, Horror Punk, Rap Metal Generi che ascolto: Heavy Metal, Hard Rock, Industrial Rock, Metalcore (quello fatto bene), Horrorcore, Epic Metal, Celtic Metal, Viking Metal, Power Metal, Danger Music, Musica da cantautore, Alt Rock (quello fatto bene), Punk Metal, Prog Metal, Trance Metal, Rap Rock, Funk Metal Generi che non riesco ad ascoltare (non nel senso che odio, ma che non mi piacciono come gusto personale): Pop, Rap (e tutti i sottogeneri tranne Nu Metal, Rap Metal e Rap Rock), Pop Rock, Musica da discoteca (Reggaeton, Dance, House, Dubstep etc.), Reggae, Emocore, Emo - pop, Screamo, R&B, Jazz, Soul, Christian Rock, Unblack Metal, Musica Jap, Metalcore (quello per ragazzine emo), Glam Metal Le band Rock/Metal estere famose più Posers della storia: Rolling Stones, Beatles, Linkin Park (lavori nuovi), Queen (tranne qualche lavoro), Green Day, 30stm, Bmth, BvB, Daft Punk, Asking Alexandria, Tokio Hotel, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Ramones, Nirvana (tranne qualche lavoro), R.E.M, Metallica (tranne qualche lavoro), Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Limp Bizkit, Burzum (di quest'ultimo non nego il talento ma lo ritengo assai sopravvalutato perchè ci sono band Black nettamente superiori, e non lo ammiro molto come persona), Kiss, Guns'n Roses, Skrillex Alcune band preferite: (non in ordine) Machine Head, KoRn, Mudvayne, Nine Inch Nails,Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourne (solista), Type 0 Negative, My Dying Bride, Candlemass, Pantera, Disturbed, Cannibal Corpse, DethKlok, Sui Caedere, Niflheim, Avenged Sevenfold, Rammstein, Autopsy, Marylin Manson, Mayhem, Emperor, Nightwish, Obituary, Whitechapel, Suicide Silence, In Flames, Slipknot, Six Feet Under, Children of Bodom, Slayer, Rage against the machine, Sepultura, System of A Down, Cradle Of Filth, Black Label Society, Slayer Per Giorgia Con le ragazze non ho avuto che delusioni, e lei è stata la più traumatizzante sinora. (non mi permetto di scrivere il cognome in rispetto della persona, teoricamnete non dovrei manco scrivere sto coso). Ho avuto modo di vederla solo due volte, ma gia me ne ero innamorato! Tuttavia, lei non ha ricambiato, respingendomi , e mi stavo quasi per suicidare per questo. Ancora ci penso, e ci sto davvero male, ripercuotendosi gravemente sul fisico, sembra di stare in un testo dei The Cure o dei Nin, ogni giorno questo pensiero mi tortura! Nulla può fermare questo bruto, se non una creatura femminile come lei. Preso dalla rabbia l'ho presa più volte a insulti pesanti a causa della mia natura irascibile nei momenti in cui mi faceva arrabbiare, sarà per il fatto che non averla mi causa molto sconforto, ma lei sicuramente non avrà compreso tutto ciò, considerandomi un infante lagnoso, e forse non lo comprenderà mai, forse preferirà sempre un altro. "She's the only thing that makes me sad." - Slipknot, Vermillion " Wish was something real, wish was something true. Wish was something real, in this world full of you!" - Nine Inch Nails, Wish "Loving you is like loving the Death" Type 0 Negative, Black n0.1 "Where are you now? My love? My Sweet one?" My Dying Bride, My Wine in silence Porco Dio! Io dico Porco Dio, per liberarmi da questa rabbia, per liberarmi dall'inferno che brucia dentro di me, per mandare a fare in culo le gente, per sfogarmi, per far uscire tutto FUORI! Un accenno di Misantropia, Emarginazione, Asocialità Sono sempre l'ultimo della fila quando sono a scuola, il trash, quello che non parla con nessuno, che odia tutti, che tutti evitano, che annoia i vicini di banco col suo silenzio tombale e fa venir voglia loro di cambiar posto, che tutti rimuovono da FB per contenuti molesti, che le ragazze schifano, che alle interrogazioni fa scena muta. E' da una vita che è cosi, e questo spiega in piccola parte la mia enorme aggressività. Categoria:Utenti fighi Categoria:Tiranni Categoria:Profeti Categoria:Metallari Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Pazzi Categoria:Poeti Maledetti Categoria:Antisociali Categoria:Misantropi Categoria:Darkettoni Categoria:Bestemmiatori Categoria:Disturbi Mentali